Aatrox/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Aatrox, the Darkin Blade Learn how to dominate top lane through damage-heavy exchanges and potent in the Champion Spotlight. Aatrox's combination of and enables a hyper-aggressive playstyle, punctuated by brazen dives and daring escapes. He excels at relentlessly pushing lanes, relying on his and to evade incoming ganks. In team fights, Aatrox's mobility takes on a more offensive bent, allowing him to dive past tanks onto valuable back line targets. Learn how to your enemies with Aatrox in the Champion Spotlight, where we'll sample the Darkin Blade's tactics, masteries, and more. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Avoid engaging in a fight with low health unless your has at least 3 or 4 stacks, so you can activate it quickly in order to revive. * can be used to activate your passive for quick reactive revives. * The extra range granted by allows you to kite melee enemies as well as stay in attack range of ranged targets by orbwalking. * The damage from is very high for an ultimate at levels 6 and 11, abuse these powerspikes for easy kills early game. * You do not always need to use your early game. If you think you will die and gain nothing out of the revive, simply allow yourself to die so that your doesn't go on cooldown for no reason. revive can be more valuable in the long run than the enemy getting 300g. * Use your to guarantee landing knockup. * It is possible to land reliably with no setup, however it takes a lot of practice. * Your / persists through the passive revive, the stacks are not reset. * In lane, it is best to save attacks for opposing champions than on minions, especially when the opponents are keeping tabs on you. ;Playing Against * Aatrox's Hell Bent passive grants him increased attack speed and attack damage when his is full, avoid fighting him during this effect and you will have a large advantage in terms of dps. * Killing Aatrox while his Blood Well is empty or on cooldown will actually kill him. * When Aatrox's blood well is off cooldown and full, he gains the visual effect of . * When Aatrox casts towards your location, avoid being knocked up by moving away from the center of impact. * A good Aatrox will you with to guarantee landing knockup. Respect and range if Aatrox is strong enough to engage you. * Aatrox is auto attack reliant for most of his damage and survivability. Reducing his attack speed by purchasing or can help reduce both of those components greatly. * reduces healing from . This is essential in executing any Aatrox that can't be bursted down. is ideal for this. * You can disrupt with any ability, so prepare such an ability for when he wants to engage. ;Playing with * Aatrox can function similarly to an ADC at times, so lending him a supporting hand can help him pop off hard. * Slowing or stunning an enemy will guarantee Aatrox's . * can be exceptionally strong when used to mitigate cc on Aatrox as Aatrox's survivability and damage is entirely linked to his ability to auto attack. * Pay attention to his stacks to determine how ready to fight he is. * Remember to ping if the enemy jungler might be near him. As is his only escape tool, he is susceptible to ganks when he pushes lane too far. Playstyle ; (Innate) * Just because you have a revive doesn’t mean you should use it. **Aatrox doesn’t aim to ‘get killed’, If you die you aren’t dealing damage, which is the point of the champion. This is more of a free guardian angel which allows you to play offensively than something you should rely on defensively. ** Dealing damage to enemy champions or jungle monsters will stop from decaying during Hell Bent. Will not decay if it isn't full and you are in combat. ; (Q) * Should be used both offensively and defensively ** Be careful how it is used offensively, as it is also your only escape. * It is not necessary to land this for the damage and , as it is primarily used for an engage to get into range. The damage and are a bonuses. ** Because of this, it is not as much necessary to rank this ability up. Compared to other abilities in his kit, the cooldown reduction he attains by ranking this ability is not much of a priority. ** The damage does not change whether you hit them with the center or the outer ring of the AoE zone. ** There are scenarios where landing the knockup is crucial, but most of the time you just need to gapclose or escape with it. * If you can get in auto attack range without using and without taking much damage this can guarantee kills on targets with a lot of mobility. * Aatrox's mobility is actually very low outside of his ** Only displacement cc will cancel it, so be sure to save it for use after knockups ** Use to jump over walls for a sneaky engage or to escape from the enemy. * ->flash does not work like ->flash, you will need to flash first if you need more range. ; (W) * When you all in do not aim to out sustain their damage, kill them with this. * In teamfights it may beneficial to use isntead, until fighting a carry that needs bursting down. ; (W) * Use this to recover hp when out of combat with enemy champions. ; (E) * Use this on the enemy laner right before you attempt to trade auto attacks with them, the slow will make it difficult for them to return damage as it makes pathing through minions very difficult. * Do not use this ability as harass. ** Against ranged hit them with it right after they auto attack you. Because minions will aggro to the enemy champion when they auto attack you, this will result in them taking more damage as they are forced to stay in range of the minions for a longer period of time and minions are able to chase them easily. ** Using it in a wanton fashion will result in the wave slowly pushing towards the enemy turret, which may put you in an extremely vulnerable position to the enemy jungler. * There are a few ways this is used to lock down a target ** To keep them in range of your ** To guarantee the hit of ** Self peel/disengage ; ® * You can R->flash to have your damage happen instantly at the end location * Orb walk when using the bonus range to reduce damage from melee champions and to stay in range of ranged champions. Jungling * Hell Bent’s active effect now refreshes upon taking jungle minion damage, maintain Hell Bent’s effects between camps by pulling the camp you’re currently fighting towards the next one between auto attacks. * Use to fill up your passive as soon as possible vs jungle monsters for the increased attack speed and damage boost, rather than just keeping on all the time to maintain a higher % hp. * When ganking, do this: ** Get as close to the enemy laner as possible while taking as little damage as possible. ** Attempt to land while closing the gap. ** If they have summoner flash hold onto if you can get in range to auto attack them. Runes * Item Usage (Outdated) * Attack speed is a significant stat on Aatrox. It will benefit not only his damage, but also his healing from both Life Steal and . ** is one of Aatrox's core items. It grants attack damage, attack speed, and life steal, in addition to its health-shred passive and active slow. The passive also synergizes with bonus attack speed. ** Another good item on Aatrox is , but mostly if needed to clear the jungle or being built with other health items. The splash damage complements Aatrox's single-target damage and the health gives him more durability. *** Health items worth considering are and . ** works very well on Aatrox. When fully stacked, it will allow him to trigger / once every two attacks and also grants attack speed and attack damage. *** The ability power will not go to waste, as he has a medium-high ratio on and a huge ratio on . *** When going , might be also good option, as it will turn you into a hybrid champion with lots of magic damage and physical damage. However, it is suggested to play him more AD-oriented, so when taking , consider also an AD item. seems perfect to match these items. * Defensive health items synergize well with the % health revive of . ** grants lots of health and magic resistance. It also decreases the cooldowns of your abilities and increases your healing from all sources: life steal, and even . ** grants bonus armor, health, and critical hit resistance. It also allows you to slow surrounding enemies, allowing you to land a few more attacks. The slow from and will allow you to near-root enemies hit for around 2~3 seconds. ** will allow you to stick to your targets. Even if your enemies attempt to blink away, you can hit them with or just increase your attack range with . The extended attacks still count as melee, so it might help catch fleeing opponents. also grants some bonus damage and greatly increases health, allowing you to survive for longer and increasing damage from . However, it doesn't grant any other defensive stats as armor or magic resistance. * will allow Aatrox to deal lots of damage as it grants bonus attack damage. It also grants bonus life steal and increases already high area of effect damage. * When damage-oriented, might be pretty good, as it will allow you to reduce incoming damage and heal from all your abilities. It also grants you some form of life steal and lots of attack damage. Counterpicks(Outdated) * can block Aatrox's auto attacks with his and stun him, making it easy for the Grandmaster to burst him down in a 1v1 situation. * seems to be an excellent counter for Aatrox. He gains lots of armor from , plus his abilities scale with armor and he can greatly reduce Aatrox's attack speed, all while granting a very useful ultimate for his team. can also negate the attack speed reduction from , so the 1v1 matchup is probably still in Aatrox's favor. * can out-DPS and out-tank Aatrox in the early game. If gets ahead in the laning phase, the chances of overcoming this lane bully is small. References de:Aatrox/Strategie ru:Атрокс/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Aatrox